


Demon in tarnished armour

by Taintedgemini



Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Mention of sex, Mention of torture, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taintedgemini/pseuds/Taintedgemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural and Charmed crossover Dean Winchester was never saved from Hell, The Charmed ones helped Sam to stop the apocalypse. Nearly twenty years later The Charmed ones are dead, Wyatt is taking over the World, Sam is the head of the Resistance and Dean is a demon. Dean doesn't want to bow to Wyatt, he has a plan involving the twice blessed brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-Who are you and how can i use you?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer i don't own either Supernatural or Charmed and i'm doing this purely for the fun of messing with Dean and Chris. ( )indicates Deans thoughts

Prologue 

 

Dean had not been a Demon as long as Alastair, a pathetic twenty years or there a bouts, as his Mentor would say. Admittedly Alastair had probably been through a few changes in the command and what with the big daddy gone.

 

(Thank you, bloody Sammy and the Charmless ones!)

 

They were in the need of a new leader. With the exception of himself and a handful of other Demons, what was left was pretty much a bunch of useless idiots. Dean understood this but how could Alastair think that boy.

 

(That Wyatt the twice blessed pain in the ass Halliwell is the way to go!)

 

Sure people were trembling in fear, that was pleasant, but people knowing about them, that took all the fun out of it. They were either trembling and didn’t last long, or they fought back, which was admittedly more fun, but now the hunters and the witches were joining forces. It was getting more than just a bit too irritating. It was Wyatt’s fault and Sammy’s too, definitely Sammy’s. 

 

(He had to go and be all inspirational, gathering the survivors together to fight back, bitch.)

 

The Demon’s problem was that, Wyatt was too powerful to get rid of, and Sammy, well he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of Sammy quite yet. He couldn’t let someone else do it either; Sammy would die by his hand, just not yet. 

 

(Not until he tells me where he hid the Impala anyway.)

 

Wyatt was the immediate problem anyway, Sammy could wait. Dean looked at Alastair, who was paying great attention to Wyatt’s speech. They were currently inside,

 

(Castle I know what you need better than you do.) 

 

It was actually called The Halliwell Fortress, but Dean liked his name for it better. They were there to listen to Wyatt, to agree to obey him, or die. It didn’t sit well with Dean. His mentor on the other hand looked positively captivated; maybe he was just better at faking it. You could never tell with Alastair. Dean smirked at him; his mentor turned his beady eyes on him in warning. It still amused Dean to see Alastair in that body, that short and wizen body with the beady eyes. One of Wyatt’s changes was they were given back there original bodies, restored of course. 

 

(Not much good to his Royal I’m a pain in the ass, if we are walking skeletons, or rotting flesh. Or even better dust.)

 

It was away for Wyatt to keep track of them, being able to move from body to body was not acceptable. Dean hadn’t liked it at first but when he’d first came across Sammy, in said newly restored body, the utter broken look in his brother’s eyes, made it worth it. He smiled at the memory, on his other side Ruby elbowed him, she looked exactly like he’d imagined her to have looked like, a prostitute. Okay maybe he was just a little bit bitter, she had used Sammy, which was not on.

 

(Only I get to emotionally use my brother.)

 

He gave her a nasty smile; she returned it before whispering to him to pay attention. She was afraid; truth was they all were. That was why they were there. Wyatt  
Halliwell may look like a college drop out in the need of a haircut but he was damned powerful. Dean wasn’t stupid enough not to be afraid but he wasn’t licked enough to just give in. It wasn’t his style. He tried to listen to the Hitler wannabe but all he heard was,

 

(Power is blah, blah, blah. Bow to me blah, blah, blah. If my mother was still around I’d be so grounded.)

 

Okay the last part he made up. 

 

(Lucifer! Am I ever bored!) 

 

He turned his attention instead to monitoring their surroundings, or more accurately the beings around them. It was one of the things, the gifts he received, as a demon that he excelled at, other than mayhem that is, being able to sense the auras of those around him. He sifted through them.

 

(Dark, darker, mindlessly dark, could do better dark, hopelessly stupid dark, light with a sliver of dark, dark, wait back up!)

 

Light, he found the source quickly, it was a kid younger even that the twice pissed me off. He was staring at Wyatt with a mixture, of horror, anger, hopelessness and yes love. It reminded him of the way Sam looked at him, he smirked.

 

(This could be interesting, now who are you kiddo, and how can I use you?) 

 

The kid moved forward towards the stage, the guards stopped him but not as roughly as they could have, which piqued the Demon’s attention more. His need to know; who the kid was increasing steadily by the minute. Wyatt stopped his ravings to glare at the kid; he got down from the stage and was immediately swarmed by guards. Dean couldn’t make out what was going on, much to his annoyance.

 

(Being secretive now are we Wyatt? What’s with the special attention? What is this kid to you?)

 

He looked again at his mentor, who mouthed, younger brother, and rolled his eyes. Dean mulled this piece of information over in his head as he looked back in time to see the guards pull back and the kid looking stricken being lead from the room. Wyatt went back to his ravings but there was a new tension in his bearing. Dean smiled inwardly. Maybe his night hadn’t been such a waste of time after all.

 

(If Alastair is so set on making nice with Wyatt, maybe I should make nice with Wyatt’s little Brother. It could be fun.)


	2. Chapter 1-Rapunzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair knows Dean is plotting, and he's not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i don't own anything. Constructive criticism always welcome.

Chapter 1- Rapunzel

 

Alastair had a bad feeling that his disciple was up to no good. Not that he wanted him to be up to anything good. They were demons; demons did not do good deeds. It was that he was worried, not that he’d ever admit he was worried, that the type of bad he was up to was going to end badly for them. Dean was young, and had a habit of not thinking things through, and no matter how many times he tried to beat it into him; he would not stop to think.

He was well aware of the young demons view on their joining forces with Wyatt Halliwell. He wasn’t exactly happy either, he despised the little shit, and he did not want to bow down to him. Or bow to anyone if he was truthful, but he didn’t do truthful, it wasn’t good for one’s health in his world. He knew better than to declare war against someone so powerful outright. He’d wait, bide his time, until he was sure he could defeat the half-witch. Then, only then he would strike and wring the little bastard’s neck.

Dean, he knew was somehow wreck his plans but as much as he’d like to depose of the insolent brat, he was one of the only demons left that had half a brain. He was stuck with him, it had its perks. There were still traces of humanity in the young demon. Traces he had great fun eradicating, one at a time. One of these traces though, he wanted to keep alive, his need to please. Despite his lack of ability to stop and think, he still wanted Alastair’s approval, he still craved it. This need amused the older demon and he found it very useful.

He wasn’t sure what the younger Demon was up to but he had been unusually silent since the night before. Wyatt’s speech had been painfully boring to listen to, but it had been a great opportunity to study the man himself, his allies and his fortress. Dean had pretty much been sulking, but after the interruption, the arrival of the younger Halliwell brother, he had perked up. He couldn’t be sure but he believed the pretty brunette was the reason for the young demons mood swing. 

Why exactly the young one had inspired good humour in his disciple was what he was trying to figure out. Maybe he had seen the younger Halliwell and thought if he was to sleep with him; it would enrage the older Halliwell brother. Which it would more than likely do, but he didn’t think the younger Demon was quite that stupid or that short sighted. It could also be that he just wanted to sleep with the half-witch; Dean always did have a fondness for pretty things. Only the young demon would not go to the great trouble it would take to achieve this, just for sex. Then again maybe he would.

It was more likely that Dean saw the younger Halliwell as a means to stopping his older brother. That idea had merit of course, he was the son of a charmed one, and he probably has more knowledge than anyone else about his brother. Getting it out of him would be a problem though, he clearly still loved his brother and well they could use torture, but from what he’s heard Wyatt doesn’t go particularly easy on his brother. 

“If you want to know, what I’m up to, all you have do, is ask?”

Alastair scowled at Dean, the younger demon for having the gall to sneak up on him. His mood took a turn for the better when he noticed how nervous the younger one looked. He realized what the other demon was really saying is, I’m stuck, help me out.

“What are you planning Dean?”

The younger demon sat down next to him, much to the older ones annoyance, he should stand or kneel; that damn boy just didn’t seem to know his place.

“See Al, as I see it poor little Wyatt is all alone except for his little brother. We take away little brother; it’s bound to put him off balance.”

“Not every older brother is as quite as obsessed as you are with yours.” the older demon pointed out.

The younger demon glared at Alastair for that, he wasn’t obsessed; he just took great joy in messing up Sam’s life. He knew he didn’t have time for argue with the older demon, he needed to get him onside with his plan.

“He hasn’t killed him yet, he’s important to him, and you saw the way he re-acted when the kid showed up.” Dean pointed out.

“He did seem a bit ruffled by it…so do you want to kill the child?”

“No,” Dean said quickly, “he’s more valuable alive, more useful.”

“More fun for you, you mean.” Alastair said with a roll of his eyes.

“If you are implying that I plan on sleeping with the kid…course I am, he’s hot, why wouldn’t I?”

“This could go very wrong.” The older demo warned.

“If it does, I’ll kill him and make sure no one knows it was me.”

Alastair stared hard at him, sometimes; he really did despair for the future of demon kind. If this was the best the younger demons had to offer, maybe he should just end his existence now or maybe Dean’s would suffice.

“You are a very simple being Dean.”

“I just prefer less complicated plans, trust me they work better.” The younger demon said with his trademark smirk.

“I’d never be careless enough to just trust you Dean…go ahead kidnap the child, have your fun, get what information you can out of him, I want to know any of interest but if you screw up, you are on your own.”

“Didn’t expect anything else, so Al where is he keeping little brother?” Dean asked getting to his feet.

“He’s keeping him in the room at the top of the tower.”

“Tower huh; well I’m off to get myself my very own Rapunzel, later Al.”

Alastair watched him go, if the younger demon succeeded it could work out quite well or everything could go to hell. He’d spend enough time in hell. He would have to keep an eye on the younger demon. That was if he succeeded, he might very well be killed trying to get into that room, it wouldn’t upset Alastair in the least, but he better prepare what he would say to Wyatt. It wouldn’t do for the twice blessed to think he had anything to do with it.

 

 

He wasn’t allowed to leave his room. It was like his brother was trying to ground him for the rest of his life. Only it wasn’t what he wanted really, what his brother wanted was to lock him up in a prison and throw away the key. Only he wasn’t fully in power yet and he needed to keep up appearances and tossing his brother into a jail cell, while it would amuse the Demons, the twice blessed had not yet cut ties with The Elders completely and they would find it rather evil dictator like. Which was what he was but the elders were a bit slow on the uptake.

So instead he spends day after day, trying not to go insane, while the world went to hell. Wyatt’s plan is not that difficult to execute, cause confusion and dissent in the ranks on both sides, child’s play because the beings that hold the power are arrogant and their minions were always on the verge of revolt. He just has to offer them something new and they’ll fall in line. The problem was although his brother had the charisma to gather his forces and the power to keep them there; he didn’t have the common-sense, humility, or wisdom, to keep the world from falling apart. Not that the world was all that great to begin with but it was a mess that just about worked.

Chris knew he had to come up with a plan but all he managed to come up with so far were the reasons why Wyatt’s plan was stupid. It was an easy thing to do, he was his brother and every brother had a six sense about what was wrong with everything their siblings did. It wasn’t going to help him though, or anyone else. It would help if he had some help but Wyatt was the only family he had left. Except for his Dad and he wasn’t going to be any help. He was pretty sure his friends were either dead or had given him up for dead. He was on his own.

To be honest he was kind of afraid. His brother was powerful and he would only keep him around as long as he was useful to him. That probably wasn’t going to be much longer. It wasn’t that his brother didn’t love him, he was sure he did, but love wasn’t a big factor in anything Wyatt did. Not anymore, maybe it never was. Looking back on their childhood, his brother had always been a bit cold towards him. The sad thing was if Chris had to chance to kill his brother, love would be the reason he’d fail and then probably die. It would more than likely in a painful way too. Wyatt had a way with pain, which he quite readily demonstrated on his brother. 

While being killed slowly and painfully, it might give him some satisfaction that he was dying the better man but he was a Halliwell. He’d spent his last moments mentally kicking himself for not saving the world. He was getting exceptionally good at mentally kicking himself; really he had it down to an art form. It’s not a nice feeling that you may have to be responsible for saving the world, he’d heard of people being addicted to it, but he figured they were either insane or stupid. The alternative was worse though being responsible for the world’s downfall because of doing nothing. At least by trying, and he wasn’t stupid, he knew he could fail so easily, he could at least die with a semi clear conscience and piss Wyatt off in the process. If only he could figure out where to begin, or at least get out of this room. He’d managed it before two nights ago.

He kind of wished he hadn’t, watching his brother on the stage, talking about Power being the end all of everything, while all those Demons had listened. Despite everything Wyatt had done, despite everything he’d done to him, he had held onto hope that his brother would come around. Seeing him on the stage though, all denial of his brother’s descent into madness had fled. It made him feel hollow. He hadn’t really heard anything his brother had said to him when he’d come down from the stage to rage at him. He’d actually been happy to see his room again, just because it was familiar, nothing in Wyatt was familiar anymore.

“Hello there, Rapunzel!”

Chris almost fell off the bed. He looked in shock at the laughing Demon sitting on his windowsill. Getting quickly over his shock he got to his feet grabbing his bedside lamp in his hand and glared at the stranger.

“What?” the demon asked in mock confusion, “You don’t like Rapunzel? I was just thinking with the Tower and all, how about sleeping beauty or snow white?”

Chris blinked at him. The demon got to his feet, walking casually towards him. The half-witch’s grip tightened on the lamp.

“Now, now Princess you won’t need that.” The Demon said with a little disapproving frown, the lamp flew out of the half-witch’s hand.

Chris cursed. The demon looked at him expectantly.

“That all you got aren’t you a witch?”

Chris ran at him trying to tackle him but the demon caught him easily by the arms and pushed him up against the wall. The half-witch couldn’t move, no matter how he struggled. The demon was obviously using his powers; the half-witch stopped struggling after a while.

“Now that’s better Princess,” the Demon said smugly, “Big brother bound your powers didn’t he? He cut out your tongue too?”

“No,” Chris answered reluctantly, “and my name is not Princess.”

“What is your name then?” the demon asked looking pleased with himself, “I couldn’t seem to find it out, and people are so tight lipped about you. Took some doing to get here I tell you. What’s big brother keeping you up here for, he real kinky or something?”

“No,” Chris almost shouted looking sick, “he’s just keeping me out of the way, my name is Chris.”

“My name is Dean,” the Demon said, “pleasure to meet you Chris.”

“Why are you here?”

“Why I’m here to rescue you Princess,” Dean smirked, “I’m your knight in shining armour.”

The only thought that entered Chris’s head was (what the hell?) It was the only thing he had time to think before the demon smashed his head against the wall.

“Sorry Princess,” the demon said to the unconscious man as he picked him up, cradling him in his arms, “but you seem like a guy that doesn’t trust easy, so it’s best if you just rest up, why I’m being all heroic and shit.”

He looked around the room, to see if there was anything worth stealing.

“Nope,” he said to himself disappointed, “you better be helpful Princess…” he looked down at the young man in his arms, a sly smirk on his face, “I might settle for kinky.”


	3. Chapter two-Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca tries to convince Wyatt he needs Chris on his side, at the same time Dean is convincing Chris he needs him.

Bianca hesitated outside the door to the throne room. She had learned at a young age that sticking your neck out for someone else was a very good way of getting yourself killed. As a rule she avoided doing it. It was the one of the reasons she was still alive. It also helped that she could beat just about anyone or anything in a fight. Yet, here she was about to stick her neck out, for someone who had a bad habit of playing with fire. It was stupid. Only Chris was sort of her friend, closest thing she had to one anyway, and he was the only one that had even the slightest chance of talking some sense into his brother. There was a time when she had thought, that she might mean enough to the older Halliwell brother that he would listen to her. She knew better now, she was his best soldier, and she was someone he occasionally shared a bed with, but that was it. She wasn’t bitter, she didn’t have that luxury.

Chris did hold some sway over his brother, no matter how small it was, it was still something. It was all they had. When she had first met Wyatt, she had found him charming, but she had not trusted him. He had been relentless though, and she had joined his cause. Back then he had genuinely seemed to be on the side of good. Maybe he had just been a really good actor. Maybe he had just taken a really good look at the world, saw what a mess it was, and thought he could do better. Whichever it had been, he had gone down a very different path, dragging her and his brother with him. Chris, unlike Bianca had never learned when to keep his mouth shut. None of this, power is everything kick Wyatt was on, sat well with his younger brother. He had told his brother that he was talking crazy, that the world did not work like that, and that he was going to destroy the balance.

It wasn’t an opinion to hold in the fortress if you wanted to survive. It definitely wasn’t an opinion to voice out loud in front of the twice blessed. He had of course, and the already volatile relationship between the two brothers had worsened. Wyatt had striped his brother of his powers; he had him tortured before confining him to the tower. Bianca hated to admit it, but if the twice blessed was not so desperate to keep the elders in the dark, Chris would be dead. Wyatt’s powers, his army, and his ambitions were growing by the day. One day soon the Elders would be obsolete, if they had any chance of changing his mind, it would have to be soon.

Bianca sighed to herself, she had become soft. Before she had been stupid enough to let herself feel something for the bastard, she would have made it her mission to kill him. She may not mean as much to him as he did to her but he trusted her enough that she would stand a chance of getting close enough to him to do it. She knew she would not be able to do it, she wished she had not let him get passed her defences; it would have made things so much easier. She steeled herself, she had stalled long enough she pushed at the ridiculous oversized ornate wooden doors.

Wyatt was seated on his large black metal throne. The throne had an intricate design on the back of a dragon holding a sword. There had been many jokes between Chris and Bianca about the throne, behind Wyatt’s back of course, when he had first ordered its creation. For someone so set on breaking from old tradition, he sure seemed fond of certain ones. Like thrones, torturing of one’s enemies, and course the lying through his teeth to his supporters and his subjects. Bianca walked past a ridiculous number of guards, lining both sides of the large dimly lit hall, to get to her boss, the guards were a mixture of demons, warlocks, and even some very talented humans.  
She bowed her head in a show of respect and deference. Technically she should go down on one knee, but they both knew that was not going to happen. Perched on his thrown, his head resting in his left hand, his elbow cushioned, by the black silk of the thrones arm rest.

He looked at her with look caught between interest, and annoyance. The phoenix knew he had probably guessed why she was here, and was not happy about it. She also knew though, that he always took some sort of perverse pleasure in making her beg. Maybe it was because it was it was such a rare thing to witness, more likely it was because, underneath the charm, he was a real bastard. 

“Well, are you not you going to say anything?” Wyatt drawled, sounding bored, “Not going to beg me to be lenient on my little brother? Why not, I could use a good laugh?”

The Phoenix pursed her lips, trying to keep her cool, thinking to herself,

(Screw begging, he needs me, he can listen to me for once!)

“I’m not going to beg Wyatt,” she told him coolly, “I do not need to beg you because you know you need him-”

Wyatt stood suddenly, and she wisely stopped talking, he looked furious.

“I do not need anyone!” he roared.

Bianca had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, he could be such a drama queen, but he was a dangerous drama queen. It would be a pointless waste to die over something as painfully stupid as calling him on his childish behaviour; she knew to pick her battles. His guards were watching them warily. The phoenix glared at them, it did not stop them from watching. It only made them be act more discretely about it. Not for the first time, she wished for allies within Wyatt’s court. Not a single one of his guards were to be trusted thought, they were only interested in the power that Wyatt could give them. 

“Get out, all of you!” Wyatt ordered his guards.

They reluctantly followed his order, slowly filing out. They followed his orders out of fear, not respect, but Wyatt did not care as long as they did. He turned back to the phoenix.

“Do not make me sound weak in front of my court!” 

“It was not my intention,” Bianca said keeping her eyes on the ground, “I only meant that your brother-” she cut herself off not knowing how to put it without angering the man further.

 

“My brother is what?” he pushed in an almost growl.

 

Inwardly sighing, she decided there was no way not to anger him and she figured might as well get to the point.

 

“You may have taken his powers, but we both know that is not a permanent fix-”

 

“I could kill him, that permanent enough for you, Bianca?” he cut her off coldly.

Bianca tried not to re-act to what he said, or more accurately how he said it. It was like he could care less about his only brother, only she knew that was not true, or she hoped it was not.

 

“Kill him if you want,” she said as blankly as she could, “I think it would be in your best interest if you kept him alive though.”

 

“He’s made it clear where he stands.”

 

“He loves you.” she argued. 

 

“He does not believe in the cause.”

 

“He will come around,” she lied, “he may not be as powerful as you, but he comes the closest, it would be advisable to keep him close, you must know that.”

 

Wyatt looked uncertain for a moment, he almost looked hopeful, before the uncaring facade came back full force. The phoenix held her breath.

 

“You think he could be a threat?”

 

Bianca wanted to kick herself for not realizing his thought process would naturally go in that direction, being as paranoid as he was. The temptation to knock some sense into him was more prevalent though. Only that would end very badly, so she tried the talking some sense into him again.

 

“No I do not think he is a threat.” She finally replied

 

“Are you sleeping with him?” he asked looking furious.

“What? No Wyatt, I do not think of him like that, and I really don’t think I’m his…type.” She was not going to get into what she thought his type was.

 

He stared hard at, as if trying to decipher her thoughts, she’d be worried he was actually doing so, but she had guarded herself against just that. After what seemed like an age he nodded.

 

“I do not want him dead,” He admitted, “I want him to-” he cut himself off.

 

“What?”

 

“I want him to believe me again, to believe in the cause.” He admitted.

 

Once he said it, he sent the phoenix a look that clearly said, if you tell anyone I said that I will kill you.

 

“Then maybe you should listen to him. Come to an understanding.” She pushed.

 

Sighing he nodded. Bianca mentally patted herself on the back. Her victory was short lived though. She had no idea what was waiting for her as she lead the way to the room, her friend was kept prisoner in. Wyatt waved the guards who stood outside the door way. Opening it he started to say something, only to roar furiously at the very empty room. Bianca’s heart sunk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chris groaned as he woke to a throbbing headache. It was bright in the room, signalling it was now day time, and he couldn’t remember what had happed the night before. He touched a hand to his aching head and it came away covered in blood.

“Ah I see sleeping beauty is finally awake!” an amused voice chuckled.

Now he remembered, he scrambled to his feet, panicking. This definitely wasn’t his room. The Demon was sitting on a plush red chair, a magazine in his hands, which he continued to flick through for a moment. A very dead man with a gunshot wound on his head was lying on the cream coloured carpeted ground next to his feet. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the demon said not bothering to stand himself, “your pretty little princess head must be aching something awful.”

It did ach something awful and standing was making him dizzy but he knew he had to get out of there somehow. He swayed on his feet as he searched for an exit to the small bedroom, the only one was a cream painted door, unfortunately the demons chair was right in front of it. There was also the small window beside the bed but when he looked out of it, he saw they were about twenty floors up, he wouldn’t survive that.

“What do you think your chances are,” the demon said into his ear, Chris shivered, he hadn’t heard him coming “I think they’re not good but if you like to bet, I’m always game.”

The half-witch moved away from the demon and he backed himself up against the bed post. Dean smirked at the young man; clearly enjoying the others fear. At a leisurely pace he came to stand in front of the half-witch and pressing the palm of his hand against the others chest a pushed lightly, with his demon strength though it was enough to unbalance the other. Chris landed on the soft bed, before he could try to get up; the demon was suddenly lying beside him on his back, his left arm stretched out, with his hand palm down placed on the half-witch’s stomach, patting it before pressing down firmly with his inhuman strength. Chris wasn’t going anywhere.

“What do you want?” The half-witch asked his eyes trained on the ceiling, trying to sound like he wasn’t afraid.

The demon turned his head to the side to give him a calculating look, which turned into a smirk before answering.

“Why Princess, I want you!”

“No you don’t!” Chris said incredulously.

“Yes I do Princess!”

“No you-” 

The demon cut Chris off by wrapping his other hand over the young man’s mouth. Chris tried to bite it but he couldn’t quite manage it.

“Now Princess, I may want you but I could live without your tongue, hold it or lose it.” He warned before taking his hand away.

“I’ve never seen you before last night; I find it hard to believe you’d go to this much trouble for me.” Chris said pointedly.

“Oh Princess you have no idea how useful you are.”

“Useful?” Chris asked eyebrows knitting together, “now that would make sense but I’m not sure how I could be useful to you.”

“Okay Princess I’m going to explain it to you once, see your brother he just truly pisses me off.”

“I thought you demons were all about Wyatt.”

“Only the stupid ones, or the desperate ones, now me,” the demon sat up angling his body so he was leaning over the other, “I don’t want what he has to offer.”

“Why? I thought-“

“You think too much…I’m sure I could find a way to help you with that.”

“No thanks.”

“Later then, anyhow Princess your brother is making my life really boring and I think as his little brother you could be useful as either an ally in stopping him,” the demon watched the others face as he said this, “ or if you don’t feel like being cooperative as bait.” 

Chris smirked up at him looking truly amused. The demon was backing up the wrong tree with his so called plan. Wyatt would just be happy to have him out of his hair once and for all, and without having to look bad either. He was probably right now, at this very second, throwing a party.

“You think my plan is funny?” the demon asked a dangerous edge to his voice.

“Oh yeah, it’s hilarious,” Chris chuckled but there was not really any humour in it, “my brother hates me, he kept me in that room because if he killed me, it would make the elders suspicious and he’s not quite ready for that, so tough luck there, you might as well kill me now.”

“That would only rule out plan b, if I believed that, but you see Princess I’m a big brother too, I know what it’s like and no matter how far down the evil brick road your brother prances, he will care what happens to you, even if it’s like me and Sammy. Only I am allowed to kill Sammy, and I’m sure if you were to die he’d be the only one he’d allow do it, you understand?”

“Yes,” Chris, “that makes sense but if you put it like; that why would you think I’d help you?”

“Little brothers are less loyal, Sammy left me to rot in hell,” the demon told him with a snarl.

“I am not Sam.” Chris reminded.

“I can see that.” the demon said eyes roving down the others body.

“Stop being such a pervert!” Chris exclaimed and with a burst of strength he pushed the demon off.

He almost tripped over the dead body trying to get to the door. Dean chuckled at his attempt, with a swish of his hand Chris went flying across the room.

“Naughty, naughty Princess, am I going to have to punish you?”

Chris got to his feet slowly; the rest of his body now matched the pain in his head. He was just having the best day. Maybe he should go back to his original plan, just let the demon kill him, but he’d riled him up with comment on younger brothers being less loyal. He was loyal damn it, that was why hislife was such a mess. He was again startled to see that the demon was right next to him now, irritating smirk on his face.

“Punish me like you did to that poor bastard?” Chris asked with more bravado than he felt.

“I was thinking more like spanking,” the demon replied, “besides I didn’t do that, he did that to himself when he realized what I was.”

“Convenient,” Chris said trying to keep the demon busy while he figured out what to do, “he left you this nice room.”

“It is nice room, I really like the chair, very comfy, I believe he used it while he watched people he paid to have sex, or that’s what I heard anyway. His neighbours were clueless apparently so I figured the walls must be pretty thick, we can make all the noise we want.” Dean told him with a wink.

“Thank you for that, I really wanted to know that.” Chris said sarcastically.

“You are welcome, he also left me a very nice gun and a copy of busty Asian beauties, which was so nice of him I used to love that magazine when I was human.” The demon actually sounded nostalgic.

“That’s great, why don’t you and the magazine go have some private time.”

The demon shook his head, “When I was human, it’s sad to say that a magazine was all I have a lot of the time. Now that I’m a demon you see it just doesn’t cut it.”

The demon was looking was staring at the half-witch with great interest now.

“Why don’t you go find yourself a nice busty Asian girl if that’s what you are into?” Chris said feeling flustered at the stare.

“See here’s the thing Princess, since becoming a demon I’ve realized I am an equal opportunity pervert, at first I thought it was just a demon thing but no it’s just me.” Dean informed him stare intensifying.

Chris gulped as the demon moved closer. The demon brushed his fingers through the others hair, much to the half-witch’s discomfort. Dean smirked leaning forward he whispered into the others ear,

“If you want to survive,” he brushed his lips over the shell of the kid’s ear, Chris shivered, and with a smirk the demon continued, “you better learn to play the game.”

Chris pulled back, he was pale, obviously afraid but he tried to hide it as he asked with scorn in his voice,

“What game is that?”

“The game of power of course, you brother the Twice the pain in my ass plays it annoyingly well, if you want to catch up kiddo you are going to have to play dirty.”

“I don’t play dirty.”

“Really, I think with a little help you could be perfectly dirty, I’d love to help you reach your…potential.”

Chris backed off, he didn’t like the demon was looking after him, actually that was a lie, he kind of did, which was freaking him out. Being stuck in this prison he was forced to call home had obviously started to affect him. He backed into a wall. He cursed he really needed to stop backing into things.

“Why do you want to that?” he found himself asking.

“I like you,” the demon said stalking towards him, “you are so set on being good,” he was almost on him, “and you are but there is this sliver of darkness and it makes you just so,” he was on him, he pinned him to the wall, “tempting, it makes me want.”

Chris stared into the demons eyes unable to look away, his heart beat loud in his chest. Dean place his head on the others chest to listen, a smirk on his lips yet again. He looked up again.

“What do you want Chris?”

“I don’t know.”

“You want to stop your brother from destroying the world?”

“Yes I want that.”

“So do I, if he succeeds it’ll be no fun, people will be too easy to kill, no fight left in them.”

“You’ll help me?” Chris asked both hopeful and fearful.

“Of course but,” he moved so his body was pressed firm against the others, “you have to do what I say, whatever I say, got it?”

“I will.” Chris swore.

“Good boy,” Dean said before he captured the half-witch’s lips in his, for quick but fierce kiss, pulling back he added, “That was to seal the deal.” 

Chris stared at him eyes wide, he knew then he was stuck with the demon, in other words he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed please review.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a fic involving demon dean since i started reading a gen fic on fanfiction.net called lonely light of morning, with is amazing and a must read. Chapter one will be posted very soon but i probably be two to three weeks between posts after that.


End file.
